Halloween Surprises
by NaruHinaRyu
Summary: Naruto and Hinata celebrates Halloween. Hinata prepares a surprise and remembers Halloweens of the past. Fluffy fluff with the Sunshine Family. Mostly NaruHina fluff.


**Halloween Surprise**

DIsclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, yada, yada,yada. Don't own anything except my crazy ideas. Naruto belongs to Hinata and Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out to play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

_Surprise! __Happy Halloween!_ Sorry for any grammar errors. I will fully edit and repost later but I wanted to post it on Halloween not weeks later.

Hinata looked at her kitchen pleased with the results. She had baked most of the day and had all her treats ready. She but two special trays aside and covered them with a dark towel. She finished the clean up, pleased to be on schedule for tonight.

Once she had individually wrapped all the cinnamon buns, brownies and cupcakes she went upstairs and took a long shower using her favorite jasmine lilac shampoo/body get the sweat out.

Her husband loved holidays, any chance to celebrate with his family and she suspected make up for all the ones he missed as a child but Halloween was made for tricksters. He just loved it. He hated ghosts, but the trick part made it all worth for him.

She smiled, today she would do the surprise. She went to her closet and got her wig and her outfit out. She looked at the dress Ino gave while she was still dating Naruto and shook her head. She only tried it out and never wore it.

-I hope it still fits-

Naruto had kept to his word, as usual, and things were going great. His new schedule was much improved. There were some late nights but not like before and he made it for dinner daily. That promise on her birthday had done the trick. He looked happy and full of energy again, the kids were also doing better and she could not be prouder or happier.

She put on the dress reminiscing how their Halloweens together started.

~~Flashback~~

"Ne, Hinata-chan. I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha smiling, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Naruto. They had been dating for ten wonderful months and had recently celebrated Naruto's birthday for the first time as a couple.

The twenty year old hero was in his usual training clothes with his black jacket and orange pants. He looked as dashing as her. She leaned her head on his arm and he smiled warmly...

Hinata was surprised by his sudden question but her boyfriend was known as the number one most unpredictable ninja. She smiled wider "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto loved his girlfriend. He could not remember being this happy. He was not looking from the outside but he belonged. Just like his recent birthday celebration it was bliss. She was wearing a long dark orange sweater, to her midthigh over dark ninja leggings. The sweater was the correct fit instead of oversized and the difference was unbelievable, she looked great. Even better they matched. He loved when she wore his colors. Let everyone know they were together.

-Take that moon jerk-

Naruto shook his head and returned to the topic at hand. It really was a crazy idea, probably a stupid one, but he always wanted to try it out. Hinata would not laugh at him for suggesting it, she never laughed at his expense but it still made him a bit nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well you see, I was thinking, you know, that maybe we could, you know. Go trick or treating. I mean want to go trick or treating?"

"Naruto-kun, that's for kids."

"I know."

"And Ino invited us to her Halloween party."

"I know, I was thinking we could dress up early and do it before the party."

Hinata remembered the dress Ino gave her to wear and turned beet red. "That's too embarrassing. I don't think I can." She had gone out and picked a different dress for the party. A white loose fitting robe angel get up, since Naruto was going as a very dark orange devil.

Naruto deflated slightly but smiled. "Nevermind, it was a silly idea."

They ate lunch at Ichiraku's and slowly returned to his apartment, where they had left their costumes. Her father had mellowed some but she was still too embarrassed to walk out of the Hyuga compound in disguise and was happy when Naruto suggested they leave together from his place.

Naruto told old man Teuchi their plans for the evening and their matching costumes. Her boyfriend had been smiling and talking all through lunch but she could tell, he was still down. She was glad once they got to his apartment.

She went to his sofa and called him. "Naruto-kun, can you come over here, please?"

Naruto was happy to sit and cuddle next to his girlfriend but they had plans. "Hina-chan, we need to get ready.

"There's plenty of time, please?"

Naruto walked over and sat next to her, she leaned on him and asked. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He blinked. "Oh, nothing." He deflected, he did not want to admit he had been that excited over a silly idea.

"Please Naruto, Don't lie. I can tell something's bugging you. What is it?"

"Well, it's really nothing. I guess. I just wanted to try my Halloween idea."

"But we're going to Ino's party."

"It's not the same. It's trick or treating house to house in disguise."

Ino will have candy or I can get you some."

"I don't want candy. And we can't do tricks at her house anyway."

"You want to do tricks on people?"

"It's more like pranks and I would have clones clean any messes. I was thinking more of scaring them or something harmless. I am the king or pranks, remember."

"I do,remember. Do you want to go to the party?"

"Of course! It's just not the same."

She paused a moment. "Naruto, why do you want to go trick or treating?"

"Ah, nevermind, it's noth…." He saw she was serious and curious, he sighed. "I wanted to see what it's like. I never did growing up. I tried it once but I just cut two holes in an old sheet and it didn't work well. I don't know if it was the crappy costume or they knew it was me but I got crap. I did prank them good though. But this was before the academy.. I just wanted to try it. I bet now I would get good stuff and pranking again would be fun."

"I see, I'm sorry I only thought of how embarrassed I would be."

"No, no. That's ok, it's really silly."

"No, it's not. I was just worried." She took a deep breath. "I haven't done it either you know. Pranks, disguises are not big at the Hyuga. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to get my disguise here. Like I said embarrassing."

"I hadn't thought of that. I should have realized too. I'm sorry."

They hugged for a while, enjoying each others company and comfort.

"Ok, if we're doing this, we should get ready early."

"You don't have too. I don't want you to feel on the spot."

"I am honestly curious. I never realized how much we both missed as kids, but I want to try. I know it will be fun with you. And I should try something out of my comfort zone. but no serious pranking.

"Not at all, I worked too hard for what I have to throw it away. I just want to have some fun. Are you sure?"

"Sure" She smiled. "Sorry, if I'm not the most festive partner."

"Are you kidding? You're the best partner! It will also be your first time and you're doing it to please me and you don't make fun of my stupid ideas and your awesome. You're the best partner. I don't want to do it with anyone else." He beamed. "I really wanted to go with you. Leave the fun and the pranks to me."

She smiled at his enthusiasm, it was so easy to make him happy and he always carried her along in his fun. She was really curious now but even if she had been afraid, she would do it for him. "They still will be able to tell it's us, you know."

"We'll use masks, it will be great!"

"Adults with masks, Hum, It might scare them and we might not get much treats." She thought about it, then realized how simple the solution was. "Let's go all in."

"Eh?"

"Henge."

"Oh, I like that idea. They won't know it's us at all!"

"We should stick to the civilian side of Konoha, we henge into kids with the same disguises we have. I don't think they'll suspect a thing."

"Believe it! YES! This will be awesome." He hugged her and kissed her. "I like how devious you can be. You would have been a great prankster."

Hinata blushed all the way down her neck. She was still unused to his spontaneous signs of affection and praise, but she loved it. "Thanks, Naruto-kun."

Naruto loved her blush. "That's my girlfriend. SHE"S the BEST!" He screamed.

She hugged him to hide her blush and he just laughed loudly. "Let's do this!"

Once in their disguises, Naruto looked at Hinata. "Ino picked that?".Hinata had a sleeveless long white flowy dress. Her hair was in an updo with a golden thread running through it, golden sandals and a halo. She also had large white feather wings which she had not put on yet.

"Oh no. I changed it." The flowy dress was draping over her like a sheet.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. He went to his bedroom and got a long rope from one of his curtains, luckily it was a golden yellow color. "Got it."

"Huh?"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Then hold still. I know you like this big things but I don't want to hear Ino nagging us all night long. And I liked the way your sweater fits you better. I promise, you looked amazing."

"Eep." Hinata blushed as he approached and tied the rope around her torso right under her breasts then tied it into several crisscrossing her torso and finished with another simple circling around her hips, creating a lasso looking corset that now accentuated her curves. "Perfect."

"I..I, That wasn't necessary."

"You know Ino, right? Our annoying friend, who would nag your outfit all night long, then blame me for it."

Hinata sighed in defeat and nodded. She did not tell Naruto that Ino was still going to nag because she did not wear the dress she bought for her. "Is it really better?"

"Oh yes, Perfect. You look like a real amazing angel. I swear. Look in the mirror. It's like your sweater, you're not showing anything. But you don't look like a block."

The bluenette had to admit, as she glanced in the mirror that it was better. In some ways it resembled her new ninja outfit. She turned and quickly kissed her boyfriend, who grinned then winked back at her.

Naruto was dressed in very dark orange suit complete with horns, fangs, a tail and a pitchfork. Black bat wings completed the outfit which were still laying on the sofa next to Hinata's angel wings.

They put on their wings, then a white half mask for Hinata and a blac =k one for Naruto, it was one hour before dusk, the perfect time to go trick or treating.

"Let's do this." Naruto announced as he turned into his ten year old self and Hinata did the same. "Wow, you look so cute Hinata-chan."

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Let's go before it gets too dark."

They went to the civilian area and started trick or treating. They had an amazing time as they mingled with other kids and went house to house. People were very friendly and they liked their matching angel and demon theme.

In the end, Naruto did not have the heart to prank anyone, since he had such a great time. He was still laughing and talking excitedly as they dispelled the henge. Naruto made a clone to take the candy home and they went to Ino's party where they also had a great time, despite some mild Ino nagging. It was the best Halloween either one had experienced until that they promised to do it again next year.

~~End of Flashback~~

Surprisingly the outfit still fit even if a little tight on her abdomen-hips area. Oh well, she had given birth to two kids. She did not think Naruto would mind.

She put on a long black sleeveless, knit dress, which reached to her knees over her outfit. She shook her head again wondering what was Ino thinking as she continued reminiscing, at least it still fit.

The next year, they had a blast again but they did not use the henge ever again. She was pregnant and they only went trick or treating to their friends house, mostly for Naruto to brag about the pregnancy and embarrass her. He dressed as an oyster diver and she was an oyster with the pearl over her growing belly.

They always celebrated Halloween after that and it quickly became her husband's favorite. He loved dressing up and the idea of potential pranks, then the kids got sucked into the whole thing.

Their first Halloween with Bolt, Naruto dressed up as a pirate and he somehow got a onsie that looked like an open chest full of gold and the face opening was in the middle of the gold. She was his pirate wench partner. He carried his 'treasure' all night long and dared anyone to try and steal it from him. It was adorable.

Next year he somehow convinced her to dress as a Kage, then he and Bolt dressed all in black and were her bodyguards as she was now pregnant with Hima. Kakashi loved it.

She put on the long curly red wig with silver and black highlights and continued reminiscing.

Next year Naruto got a bear onesie for Hima, as he got a papa bear full outfit. Bolt was also in a full bear costume. He got her a frilly blue knee length dress and a blonde wig. They were Goldilocks and the three bears.

Naruto's enthusiasm for dressing up was inexhaustible. He was very creative and their outfits' only got , pumpkins, samurais robots and more. They usually all coordinated and Naruto was the director.

One year he dressed as a dragon, she dressed as a princess and the kids were her rescuing knights.

When Bolt wanted them to be spies, they did. All dressed in black suits with sunglasses and ear pieces. All hiding from each other and playing tag,as they went house to house.

When Hima wanted to be a flower, they all dressed up as potted flowers much to Bolt's dismay.

Each year seemed better and crazier even as Hokage, he never missed that. After the celebration, Naruto would combine the treats, then divide the candy bounty and making sure the kids shared everything. If there was only one of something it would go on lottery or they would play games for it. They had a lot of great times over the years.

She put her with hat and looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad, After all their years of Halloween together, she would finally pull a trick on him. Naruto would get the big surprise tonight.

She went downstairs to check on the kids. Hima was very excited but Bolt was at the age where he did not think it was cool to go trick or treating, especially with his parent and she had to convince him to go. Mostly she said he could stay in the house to give treats away and all the candy collected would be for Hima. Bolt did not like either option and his competitive nature finally won. He would not let Hima have all the candy.

The theme this year was wizards. Naruto was a warlock or sorcerer, she dressed as a witch with her wizardly kids.

Hima was a good witch and wore a pretty pink long dress with puffy shoulders and decorated with stars, rainbows, flowers and glitter. Hinata had used a glitter gel all over her hair, topped by a magic crown and a star glitter wand.

Bolt used a blue long tunic with a gold belt a pointed hat with small gold stars and a wooden simple wand. Simple always worked best with Bolt.

Naruto wore a long orange robe with black suns, moons and stars motifs,tied by a large balck cord. He also wore a large blond beard with a long blond wig tied in a low ponytail and a very large pointed black hat with a large orange sun on top. He had a large wooden staff with an orange sun at the top.

"Happy Halloween!" Naruto announced as Hima screamed in glee and Bolt groaned. Hinata smiled at her husband as he came through the door.

"Happy Halloween, anata. We're all ready to go."

"Almost, You're dressed all in black, dearie and that's too dreary. Something is missing, mmm…" He looked at his wife up and down. "It needs something." He walked around her looking at her. "I know!. Let's change that hat."

"Naru…" He produced another black pointed hat that matched his but had a large orange star on top instead, then he smiled mischievously.

"I think we should match" He produced some orange gloves. "Besides, I love it when you wear my colors." He winked.

Hinata smiled pleased, then changed her hat and put on the gloves. "As you wish." She quoted.

Naruto smiled at the reference, bowed, kissed her hand and answered. "No my lady, as you wish."

Bolt rolled his eyes.

"But daddy, mommy is a witch."

"True, as you wish my lady witch" He winked at her and turned. "And who is this sparkling princess!"

"I'm not a princess daddy, I'm a good witch."

"A beautiful, good and sparkling witch."

Hima giggled and hugged her father.

"Let's go or it will get dark." Bolt commented.

"Correct, mr. wizard. Let's go and conquer this road to riches" He looked at the kids "AND CANDY!"

"YEAH! Let's go!"

Hinata laughed at her husband's antics as she left a large pumpkin full of candy and baked goods for any kids that came to their house.

They went house by house, having a great time. Naruto put quite the show, leaning on his staff and hunching slightly. He truly looked the part of a great sorcerer. Once finished they reached the Hyuga compound and her father's house. They rang the bell and the door opened.

"Trick or treat!" They all said in unison.

"Oh! Who are these strangers at my door?" Hiashi

"It's the great sorcerer society here collecting for our annual magic fundraiser." Naruto countered smoothly.

"Oh, wow! Here have all my treats! What wonderful witches and wizards." Hiashi gushed as Hanabi opened the door even wider.

"Let them in! Let them in! I want to see them too!"

"Oh, it's my precious grandkids! They fooled me! They fooled the all seeing eye! Oh, what smart kids." He leaned over and embraced them. "Come here, I have missed you! Come spend time with grandpa!"

Hima screamed "GRANDPA!" as she hugged him back. 

"LET THEM IN!" screamed Hanabi.

Hinata intervened as Boruto started to make a disgruntled face. "Good evening, father. I brought some pastries to share."

"Hey, they're supposed to give us treats, Hinata" Naruto lamented "But we'll let it slide this time." He turned to Hiashi and smiled wickedly "But next time, there will be tricks! Tricks!"

Bolt rolled his eyes and went inside. Only to be jumped by his aunt to his great aggravation. He sighed in defeat and hugged her.

Hima ran in and jumped on both on them "Auntie! Don't leave me out"

"Never! It's time for the tickle monster!"

"Kyaa!" Himawari half screamed, half laughed in glee and ran away from her aunt who turned to Bolt menacingly with outstretched hands. He gulped and ran away behind his sister, as Hanabi chased them both. "Come back here! I have to tickle you! I will not rest until you feel my tickling."

Hinata laughed and came inside, hugging her father, followed by Naruto. They went to the living room as screams and laughter rang throughout the house.

Hinata and Hanabi brought tea, some time later. While Naruto and Hiashi talked and the children lay panting on the floor.

"Aunt Hanabi is going to kill me one day and using your byakugan is cheating.." Bolt griped as Hima laughed.

"Beware the tickle monster! I will not lose! Don't you know everything is valid in war." Hanabi gleefully teased.

Bolt groaned loudly, while his mother cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. He sat up and stopped complaining.

"Now that everyone's settled, we can enjoy some pastries and tea." Hinata happily announced.

Naruto grinned at how easily Hinata managed their son. He had to admit that he enjoyed family time most of all. They had a good time and the kids got tons of candy. As they were preparing to leave Hima approacher her parents

"Can I stay and sleepover? Please" Hima asked.

Naruto raised the candy "Hey, our bounty awaits!"

Hima turned to her father. "I'm not worried. My share of treasure is safe with daddy, he's the strongest." 

Naruto smiled. "I will guard it with my life"

"Thanks, daddy. You're the best." Naruto beamed and stood taller. "Please daddy, can I sleep over?" Hima decided to use her most powerful jutsu against her father, the dreaded puppy eyed no jutsu.

Naruto caved and started to nod when Hinata decided to intervene.

"I don't know sweetie, grampa is a busy person. You can't just surprise him like….."

"No problem. They haven't stayed over in a long time. I think it's a great idea," Hiashi countered.

"Me too! We can do spooky story time. Yay!" Hanabi agreed enthusiastically.

Hinata gave in and smiled, "Ok, then." -This works better anyway- "Let's go Bolt"

"Hey, if Hima stays, so can I"

Hinata looked at her son, who looked down at his feet..

"Please mom, grandpa."

"Better." Hinata admonished. "If your grandfather also agrees."

"Of course he can stay. It's a sleepover, the more the better."

"Yes!" Bolt turned to his father. "And don't eat my candy, old man."

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled. They said their goodbyes and were walking back home. Naruto sighed.

"What's bothering you, dear?"

"They weren't interested in the great candy distribution"

Honey, they're getting older and Bolt is at that age where he wants to be cool and thinks Halloween is for little kids."

"I guess."

"Besides, Hima entrusted you her candy share." 

"And I will protect it, no matter what!" He smiled ruefully. "I guess, I will miss this. I just like dressing up. Next year might be very boring."

"I doubt it, You still like it a lot."

"It's like a prankster holiday! And spending it with you all is great. But it's ok, I guess we won't get disguised next year. We can stay home and wait for other kids to give away candy."

"Well, if it's just the two of us, we can always go start using the henge again, like we did our first Halloween together."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with joy. "For real? You'd do that?"

"It was fun and we never got to use the henge again. It was more fun when people didn't know it was us.

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped for joy, then turned around, lifted his wife and spun her around. "You really are the best! Look the Hokage has the best wife!"

"Naruto, don't shout. Please put me down." Hinata begged as she pulled down her knit dress.

Naruto looked at his embarrassed wife, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and slight pout as she tried not to laugh and wanted to scream again. She looked too cute embarrassed even after all this time. He let her slide down and gave her a long kiss before setting her down. Her blushed increased again as she fiddled with her knit dress again.

"Naruto, behave."

"Never."

She saw his endearing smile and gave up. She loved this side of him too. She saw some flowers ahead on the road. "Oh, aren't they pretty?"

"Yes they are." Naruto ran to the flowers, picked one. "I'll get you one." When he turned he was surprised to see his wife holding a paper folded into an airplane, then throwing it in his direction.

"Please read it, dear. Oh and catch me if you can." With that she shushin'ed away, leaving a stunned Naruto.

He caught the paper airplane and opened it. Her wicked smile made him glad the kids were not coming home tonight. He read.

'Dear Naruto. In the spirit of Halloween, I have prepared a trick or a treat for you. Catch me to find out. Happy Halloween. Your witch.

-Outprank a prankster? I don't think so- He cackled madly. -Oh, she's going to get it alright- He went into sage mode until he located her chakra signature at the Hokage Mountain. He released sage mode and shushin'ed to the Hokage mountain,specifically on his father's nose and wall climbed the rest of the way. He jumped to surprise her.

There was a puff of violet smoke and confetti on his landing. Hinata stood there grinning impishly with her Byakugan active. "That was too fast. Did you cheat? You might earn the trick."

Naruto advanced slowly. "DId I now? Where there any rules?" She did not move,

Hinata pouted at his excuse. "You got me there. But you haven't caught me yet." She winked.

Natuto knew she was planning something else but he loved that flirty expression and made him not care. "You're the one who's going to get it" He smiled wickedly and made several clones to surround her and used a chakra enhanced jump to catch her.

"Cheater" she exclaimed while hugging him, then kissed him on the cheek. "But then so am I" She winked again and puffed out of existence.

"A clone" He laughed, Hinata had used the smoke and confetti to escape leaving a clone. "Well done, you are really going to get it tonight." He debated whether to use sage mode again since he was having too much fun, but reasoned finding her quickly was better. Once active he found her at their home. -Perfect- He shushin'ed to the house and stood there speechless for a full minute, his mouth suddenly dry and his blood going down..

Hinata knew she only had a few minutes before her husband appeared and pulled her dark long thin knit dress off her real costume, then stood between the two trays she had prepared. One with sweets and one with savory vegetable baked goods. She was lucky the outfit still fit, even if tight on some areas but how did Ino ever thought she could wear this to a party, especially back in their courtship days was beyond her.

The witch's costume was a one piece ankle length, long sleeve dress with a large front plunge to her navel, another deep plunge in the back to her backside two side slits that went up almost to her waist. The sleeves were long but also had slits all the way to her elbows with a large flouncy fabric trains. The dress left little to the imagination, she could not even wear anything underneath. She had been so self conscious the entire night, even with another black dress on top. But seeing the expression of her husband as he appeared was worth it.

Naruto shook his head. -Damn, she's sexy- then smiled. "I believe it's my turn to play."

"I, um, I have two trays for you to pick from. A treat one or a trick one" she said, fighting her blush, as his eyes never left her figure..

"Oh, I already chose the one I want." He moved in a flash, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. As he did, he realized something. "Hinata, how naughty. You don't have any underwear." He confirmed as he rubbed her buttock.

"The trays!" She laughed. "Naruto wait!"

"I'll get to them, eventually. You started it and I aim to please, err finish it" He cackled again.

"Naruto put me down."

"Nope. I'm playing the caveman now and it's your fault." He teased caressing her leg all the way up her he headed for the stairs.

"Anata!." She squealed in a high pitch voice as he continued to caress her exposed skin.

"I'm the big bad prankster here, missy!"

"Naruto! There's no hurry, the kids aren't home. Pick a tray."

He stopped and turned to the living room. "Good point. I'm feeling adventurous." then set her down on the sofa. Suddenly he scowled as he remembered something. "Ino got you that dress?"

"Yes, for that first Halloween party when we were dating. I never had the courage to wear it. I figured it would be a good teasing trick but it's too tight in places." She answered slightly embarrassed.

"Good thing you never wore it, I would kill anyone who saw you in it."

"Naruto"

"I need to have a word with Ino, trying to show off my wife. She's insane. This" He pointed at her cleavage. "Is for the Hokage and the Hokage's eyes only. But you can wear this for me every night."

"Naruto!" She laughed,

"I'm not kidding and I don't know what you're going on about tight, it looks perfect, you look hot as hell, which is another good reason you didn't wear it back then. Because, promise or not I would have had to ravish you like I'm about to." He finished in a deeper voice as he started kissing her neck.

"Naruto" Hinata answered throatily, as he covered her with his body and they made out in the sofa.

"We haven't baptized this couch yet, but don't worry. I will correct this tonight."

"Oh, Naruto!"

"Yep, the sorcerer knows best."

**And cut.** We all know where this is going. Remember rated T. Happy Halloween. This fits in the universe of The Hokage's Wife Birthday, which I will finish eventually. Will be back with a regular chapter soon. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes. I rushed it to meet the Halloween deadline. Hope you guys like it and if you did, please leave a review. It really feeds the muse.

If you like this, please check out my other stories

"The Way to your Heart - The Long Way Home"

"Crazy"

"The Hokage's Wife Birthday"


End file.
